Chained
by yourknightinshiningarmor
Summary: After Haruhi seemed somewhat stabilized, Kyon decided to do something with his life. Which he did, by trying to teach Yuki what it means to be human. YukiKyon. Read and review peeps.
1. Typical

**Started watching the Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi. Quite interesting for me, and immediately, the two characters Kyon and Yuki caught my mind. Ah well, crack pairings for meh. R&R or don't read at all :O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suzumiya Haruhi, though I'd rather own Yuki Nagato. Hehe. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I often ask myself, why I am the one Haruhi Suzumiya chosen. I viewed myself as an average teenager. Actually I viewed myself as below average because of my incapability to find a girlfriend. I would've asked myself those questions repeatedly, tiny voices in my head. Voices that would drive me insane, yet, I was in no position to complain. It didn't really matter now, as I was forcibly required to join Suzumiya's wacky club known as the SOS Brigade. Along with me, also in the SOS Brigade, are three beings that we normal humans might consider...supernatural.

Koizumi, esper, is capable of telekinetic powers at certain locations. Asahina Mikuru, is a time traver, much to my disbelief. And lastly, is Yuki Nagato, an alien or more scientifically, an artificial human. Haruhi doesn't know of their special abilities, although our job to make her happy and keep her from blowing up the universe by thinking to much. Out of all of those three, I'd say the strangest -in a good way- is Yuki Nagato.

She managed to save my life against her so called backup while showing hints of emotion, although that is not supposed to apply to her. She is also able to display super stamina, strength, and speed, which makes her perfect in every way, including looks I might mention. Mentally slapping myself, I looked up from the computer screen in front of me and stole a glance at Yuki. Typical. She was reading a...dictionary in her usual chair. Memorizing it too no doubt. I went back to my computer screen, but found it hard to concentrate. I laid back stifling a yawn. Haruhi hadn't showed up at school today and neither had Koizumi. Mikuru had went home early and therefore I was alone with Yuki, which wasn't half bad except for the silence, which I decided to break up.

"Nagato. When do you plan on going home?" I questioned, although I really didn't mind staying an hour...or two or three in her presence.

She didn't glance at me, instead flipping a page on the dictionary. "If my presence is bothering you, then I will go home anytime you wish."

"No, no." I assured her. "But since Haruhi is obviously not here today, I thought maybe, we could go grab a bite or something. If you er...eat."

"My body requires minimal substance by taking in maximum nutrition. But I may accompany you if you wish." She finally turned in my direction, searching for a sign on my face.

I checked the clock. It read 5:25.

"I have an assignment for chemistry. Perhaps you can come with me to the library?"

Yuki responded with a hesitant nod, flipping through the rest of the pages before responding with a quick, "Done."

Though I seriously doubted that that was considered reading, she had proven me wrong before by reconstructing her "data" when severed with several swords. I got to my feet and opened the door holding it for her. After Yuki left, I exited too, locking the door. I led her to the library, which was again, empty. I picked a table that wasn't too dusty and placed my bag on the table as Nagato searched for another book. Sighing, I took out my homework and waited.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **Hope you like it. This is only the first chapter in which I might hope to expand. -If I don't get caught up in tests again. Read and Review foo.


	2. I don't understand

Luckily, I managed to get another chapter done despite my infinitely complex and amazingly boring life. Hey, I'm a lot like Kyon eh? This one is from Yuki's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya…although I'd rather own Yuki Nagato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki shuffled towards a random isle in the library. She browsed through the shelves and her eyes automatically attracted her to a larger and more colorful book. It's title was worn out and heavily damaged, but she sensed large amounts of alien data. Grabbing the large book, she found Kyon sitting at a table four shelves in front of her.

Yuki walked forward, in perfect little strides finding Kyon and placing the book next to him. She sat down opened the book and started reading. A few minutes in to her reading, she noticed Kyon was staring at her. When she turned her head, he immediately returned to scribbling on his homework, his face a deep red. She paid no attention returning to her book, but it troubled her that a lot of terms were unknown. Of course she had answers that were straight from a dictionary, but still, she couldn't understand it, because she wasn't human.

"Kyon." Asked Yuki, breaking the silence. "What's love?"

Kyon flushed again. This time he turned a deep purple as if he was choking. Yuki wondered why he did that.

"Well," he started. "Love is when two people feel really close together and they…want to be with each other."

_"Just like how I want to be with you…" _she thought to herself, then paused, she was not allowed to show emotion or any other weakness during her mission, any yet, her free will had broken through her chains. _"Probably a system error." _She thought to herself again.

Yuki continued to read, yet she couldn't get Kyon's definition out of her mind, and as she slowly flipped the dusty pages, she became more and more tangled in a sea of data. Yuki shut the book, standing up abruptly.

"I need to get home." She said, in a hurried tone. "Can you borrow this for me?"

"Alright." He replied, slightly frowning as though he was disappointed that she had to leave.

Yuki gave handed the book to him and Kyon produced a magical little strip of plastic which he placed on one of those book machines. He scanned the book through and handed it to Yuki, who took it slowly.

"Thank you."

"Bye…Nagato…" he called, standing there.

Yuki gazed back at Kyon as she left the library. He stood there, a single figure like a lost little puppy dog…

_Yuki walked steadily through the cold streets. On all sides there were people huddled close by, holding hands and hugging. She didn't understand why they did it, but there was warmth in their eyes. As she turned into an alley, a shortcut back to her room, she noticed a small huddled figure near the dumpster. She analyzed the situation, and found out that the figure was 0.02 hostile before slowly approaching it._

_'It' turned out to be a small puppy dog with warm brown eyes. However, parts of its fur was torn out, and it looked as if it was heavily abused. Yuki glanced at it, but didn't stop to confront it. However, as she walked away, she heard the faintest footsteps. She turned back and it was the same dog, following her._

_"Shoo…" she hushed softly, but the dog stayed in the same position, its small little tail wagging. The puppy shivered slightly as snow fell on it. Yuki dug into her pockets, and found some cookies she brought for lunch, but she didn't get around to eating it._

_Yuki ripped open the plastic and placed the mini Oreos on the ground, which the puppy gobbled down slowly. With a last look at the puppy, Yuki fled to her apartment, never seeing the dog again. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I added that little flashback because I wanted Yuki to seem like a person, instead of a robot. Maybe she can care, hmm? Anyway, R&R!**


	3. One in a billion

**I'm attempting to finish this series and release a short sequel before Xmas break. There's about 2 more chapters after this one I think. Anyway, R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi.**

Yuki left briefly scattering people on the street. With the book clutched beneath her, she entered a deserted alleyway using her "bogus magic" to create a small closed space that would lead her into her apartment room. She stepped forward, and felt the slight disturbance that would signal that she was in a closed space.

Yuki moved forward slightly, before exiting the space. She found herself looking at her apartment, dull and lacking furniture. Yuki however, had previously asked to borrow one of the laptops that they had won playing "The Day of Sagittarius III". After bringing it home, she analyzed the computer, typed in a few words, and poof, she had internet access.

Placing the heavy book on the small table in the center of the room Yuki double clicked on the internet icon. A small browser popped up to her home page, which was Google. She typed in "love" and got about 1,590,000,000 search results. Yuki browsed through the pages quickly finding the information inadequate and moved on the Google Images. She typed in "love" again and this time, got 1,000,000 images. Most of them were of various people hugging, smiling, and kissing. Instantly, Yuki matched those images with the definition of love finding a 99.9 match.  
She laid back, producing a cup of tea out of nowhere. Sipping the cup, she closed her eyes, clearly seeing the images again, but somewhere, she saw herself with Kyon. She frowned slightly, finding a significant problem.

"Why do these images cloud my mind?" She thought to herself. "There is only a one in a billion chance of an error to occur twice in a row."

Yuki closed the laptop and leaned slightly against the wall closing her eyes, thinking all night about what happened that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The darkness of the night was extinguished by the light of dawn. Yuki promptly opened her eyes. She did not rest enough as she was reading the book all night, therefore was likely to have a 14 decrease in efficiency.

She stood up and stretched before heading out the door placing the book in her bag. Yuki took the elevator down before being confronted by the landlord in the lobby.

"Ah, Nagato." He greeted. "I did not see you coming yesterday."

"I was out late, you must have missed me," Responded Yuki in a monotone voice. "Bye."

The automatic doors in the lobby opened and a rush of cold air blew past her hair. Yuki stopped for a moment, before walking her usual pass to her high school. There were no students yet of course, as she had left at nearly the crack of dawn, just one lonely girl, reading a book. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nagato?" asked a voice in front of her.

Yuki looked up, to be greeted by Kyon. She blushed before responding quietly. "Good morning Kyon."

"When did you get here?"

"About the crack of dawn." She replied, as she wasn't capable of lying.

"Nagato, you look cold," he said again, apparently attempting to start a conversation. "Here… take my scarf." Kyon then took off a red scarf wrapped around his neck before wrapping it around her.

"Thank you…Kyon," Hesitated Yuki before being interrupted by the bell. "I'll see you at the clubroom."

"Later, Nagato." Agreed Kyon, heading the opposite way twirling a pencil between his fingers.

This time, Yuki watched him leave, feeling incredible desire to be with him. Pushing that out of her mind, Yuki walked the opposite way down the hallway, opening the door one to many times.

**I guess this chapter wasn't as up to par. Writer's block? If I have time, I might revamp this entire chapter. R&R anway, and if you like it, sequel's coming :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**


	4. Logic doesn't apply

**A few more chapters and I'll be finished with my ranting. :P**

**Disclaimer: Yuki Nagato belongs to her rightful owner, Kyon. I'm just kidding, but I don't own her. Sadly**

Kyon yawned. It was hard to stay awake when your sitting in a nice cozy seat on a beautiful afternoon. There was just three more minutes until school ended. After that, Haruhi would grap him by the tie and drag him to the SOS brigade. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Kyon actually enjoyed staying after with Koizumi, Mikuru, and Nagato.

"Especially Nagato." Thought Kyon, however, his perverted thoughts were interrupted by the bell. And right on timing was Haruhi.

"Let's go Kyon! I bought Mikuru another outfit that I'm just dieing to see on her." Yelled Haruhi, grin on her face. The only upside to this whole ordeal was that she was distracted from creating a parallel universe.

Kyon loosened his shirt and allowed Haruhi to drag him across the floor. Several of his classmates snickered, but Kyon was amazed that she actually had the strength to drag him. Truth to be told, a diet wouldn't hurt Kyon at all.

After arriving at the door, Kyon pulled his tie away from Haruhi and stood up, patting the dirt off of his pants. He picked up his bag and opened the door. Inside was Mikuru, who was brewing up some tea, and Nagato, reading that book from the other day.

Kyon greeted everyone and was about to sit down before Haruhi showed Mikuru her bunny outfit.

"P-p-please, d-do I really n-need to w-wear that again?" stuttered Mikuru, turning bright red at the look of the costume.

"Awww…we'll do it together!" replied Haruhi, taking off her top.

Kyon picked up his cup of tea, before casually strolling out the door. He didn't need to see Mikuru's bra again, although it wouldn't be too bad.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Kyon spilled his tea all over his shirt. Haruhi was oblivious to this dragging Mikuru with one hand and holding a bunch of bright green flyers in the other. No doubt they were either going to steal more school equipment, or advertise and get caught by the principal. Kyon went back in the room, still wiping tears from his eyes.

From the corner of his eyes, Kyon saw Nagato produce a towel and mop the liquid in his hair.

"Thanks Nagato." Said Kyon, grinning. Then, he saw her face turn slightly red. Could she be….blushing? However, he wasn't given a chance as she turned her head quickly and went back to her chair to read that book.

"Hey wait a second…" thought Kyon. "I know that book." Kyon had a sudden flashback to a few weeks earlier when they were reading a book with a similar look as Nagato's. And suddenly he remembered.

"Nagato," interrupted Kyon. "Isn't that book, Romeo and Juliet?"

"It has the same characters, yes."

"That's a romance novel, I haven't seen you read many of those."

"That is simply because of the data. It is unfamiliar to me, and therefore I need to make it familiar." She said, closing the book.

"Is that why you asked me the question about love the other day?" asked Kyon.

"Yes I suppose so. Emotion is one of the things I cannot fully emulate to a certain extent. I have studied and analyzed it, but I cannot perform it at will."

"Nagato…" replied Kyon, directly in front of her. "Emotion is not something you can learn. It comes naturally. Humans, although we have the capability of emotion, we cannot control it."

"But Kyon, Suzumiya Haruhi chose you. You can control her emotion, therefore it is likely that it can be assumed that you can control your own emotion."

"Nagato," Kyon felt like ripping out his hair now. She was just too cute. "Logic doesn't apply to emotion. And your wrong Nagato. I can't control my emotion."

And just like that Kyon leaned forward, kissing Nagato. At first, there wasn't any response, but she leaned back, wrapping her arms around him. It soon became a knot of endless passion as Kyon let his tongue wander into her mouth. She didn't mind and they must have remained in that position for more than ten minutes before Kyon broke apart for oxygen.

"Nagato." He said slyly. "I didn't know you were such a good kisser." She was definetly smiling now. And for the first time ever. Yuki Nagato laughed.

"I learned." She replied leaning in for another kiss.

**That felt really good to write about. One more chap, the epilogue, then my favorite part. Sequel!!! Yay! **

**Read and Review. Critcism/Flames allowed.**


	5. Exposed Epilogue

**Well, this is it. The epilogue, but if you liked the story, come back for more, because there'll be a sequel! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Suzumiya Haruhi and all her little pals belong to their respectful owners. **

Kyon might not have the best luck or self-esteem in his world, but as the school year progressed, he found more and more of a reason to get up in the morning. One reason, actually the only reason, was the addition of a girlfriend in his life. Yuki Nagato.

Although Kyon did not realize it, he was very sneaky. He could sneak a look at all of his Christmas presents and rewrap them before you could drink a glass of eggnog, so of course, it was a piece of cake to hide his new girlfriend from Suzumiya Haruhi.

Kyon got up from his seat on cue with the school bell. He stuffed his homework in his bag despite the fact he'd probably have to redo later. He swung his bag over his shoulder and walked out the class door. For once, he didn't mind walking the familiar path to the room of the SOS Brigade. Kyon opened the door, and was greeted by hello's by Koizumi and Mikuru, along with a secret smile from Yuki.

"Where's Haruhi?" asked Kyon, settling in his usual seat opposite to Koizumi.

"Probably getting Mikuru a new dress. Either that, or she's exploiting more equipment from the gym." Snickered Koizumi. Whimpering could be heard from Mikuru, who was brewing some tea at that moment.

"Very funny Koizumi…" responded Kyon sarcastically. _"Although its probably true." _Muttered to himself. Kyon got up and walked to the computer desk, flicking the computer's power switch on, funnily enough, it was on.

_"Haruhi probably forgot to shut it down again." _Thought Kyon, browsing through the desktop, when he noticed a small folder with Mikuru's name labeled neatly on it. Normally, the perverted Kyon we know and love would've clicked on the folder secretly and drool over the pictures of Mikuru in scantily-clad outfits, but now he'd rather see Yuki in those outfits.

Kyon responded by right clicking on the folder and deleting it. And don't worry, he didn't forget to empty the recycle bin. _"Won't be needing that anymore…." _He thought, sneaking a glance at Yuki. She was reading another novel, but sensing his movement, she turned at him.

Yuki winked and mouthed the word, "Later."

All Kyon did was smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm back!" shouted Haruhi, breaking the door open, also breaking the peace in the world. "And Mikuru, I bought you another maid outfit! This one's more explicit, so we might get more members in the male gender."

Kyon didn't need to be told, as soon as Haruhi entered the room, carrying bags of clothing, he got up and walked out the door with the cup of tea that Mikuru placed on the table. However this time, Yuki closed her book gently, placing it on the floor and followed him out.

Kyon closed the door after Koizumi and Yuki, with squeals from Mikuru and devilish laughter from Haruhi. Kyon sipped his tea thanking the gods that he wouldn't see Haruhi for the weekend. However, his moment of harmony was broken when the door was suddenly opened in his face.

Sadly, the force of gravity tilted Kyon towards the ground and he landed with a thud spilling the boiling tea over his body. Blame Isaac Newton.

Haruhi sped out the door in her usual bunny costume dragging Mikuru and Koizumi with one hand, the other holding a bunch of flyers for advertsing. She didn't even notice Kyon writhing on the ground in pain.

"Are you all right?" Asked Yuki, producing a towel out of nowhere.

"Yes, never been better," responded Kyon sarcastically, letting Yuki probe his body with the towel. Suddenly, Kyon felt much better for no adequately explained reason.

"Um," muttered Yuki. "You're going to have to take your shirt off, or you'll catch a cold."

Kyon blushed, sitting up, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, grabbing the towel and turning the other direction. He slowly wiped himself but Yuki had wrapped her hands around his neck playfully.

"You don't have to be like that," she teased, planting a kiss on his neck.

"This will look awkward if someone comes. Maybe we shouldn't." Kyon replied, although he didn't really mean what he just said. Kyon got up and buttoned his shirt back on, then grinning, he added, "But no one will see us if we do it in here…"

Kyon opened the door to the SOS Brigade and led Yuki inside, closing the door. Just looking at Yuki made him a savage, so like a tiger, he pounced. Kyon wrapped his arms around Yuki kissing her softly on the lips.

She responded by loosening his tie and throwing it carelessly at the ground. Yuki returned the kiss with messy passion and before they knew it, they're tongues were entwined in a knot.

Kyon grew impatient, running his hand through her hair, he slowly placed his other hand under her shirt. "Resistance is futile." He muttered out of the corner of his mouth. This moment lasted an eternity to Kyon, before a flash broke them apart.

"How many pictures did we get Koizumi?" asked a familiar voice.

"All too many sir." Responded Koizumi with a twisted expression on his face.

"Damn it!" whispered Kyon. "I should've locked the door!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**No lemon for you 3. Sequel coming out, sorry this took so long. We'll just say this is my late Christmas present to you. **


End file.
